1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling a data transmission adapted for a grid computing and a computer readable recording medium of recording a process thereof. The present invention, more particularly, relates to a system and a method for controlling a data transmission adapted for a grid computing and a computer readable recording medium of recording a process thereof in which improves a transmission capability in an ultrahigh speed communication network or a grid network environment, and improves a grid computing capability by sharing transmission control protocol (hereinafter, referred to as “TCP”) state information in the grid network environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1969, Internet was introduced as a construction of Advanced Research Projects Agency Network (ARPANET) in the United States. Internet binds various sub-networks such as an exclusive line, ATM, a local area network (LAN), and a mobile network to an unified Internet Protocol (IP). Various application services of Internet are not supported sufficiently by the IP which provides a datagram service. A TCP (TCP) or a User Datagram Protocol (UDP) is additionally used in order to support the various application services of Internet.
The TCP is used when an application exchanges many packets continuously and stably between terminals without errors. The UDP needs not correct the loss or defect of packets. The UDP is used when a plurality of applications multiplex the packets in order to share one IP. The TCP is used for application services of higher reliance and the UDP is used for application services of lower reliance. In other words, the UDP provides a connectionless, datagram oriented service which provides a non-reliable delivery mechanism for streams of information. The TCP provides a reliable session-based service for delivery of sequenced packets of information across the Internet.
The TCP compensates for a function of the IP so that the IP is adapted to a data communication which do not allow errors. In order to provide services of higher reliance, a virtual line is set between terminals and every packet to be transmitted afterwards have sequence numbers. Accordingly, the network senses packets which are lost, the sequence of which changes, or are repeatedly received. When the packets are lost, the network informs the number of the lost packets in order to again receive them.
The TCP was developed on the assumption that the network is in a congestion state. As the means for controlling congestion, a method is used to control a total amount of packets per a Round Trip Time (RTT) capable of transmitting the packets. However, nowadays, since a grid network using an ultrahigh speed communication network frequently becomes in a non-congestion state or congestion free state, a conventional algorithm cannot be operated efficiently and actively.
In an Internet type ultrahigh speed communication network, since a conventional TCP does not know a speed of an interlocked network, it executes a packet loss based transmission control algorithm within a physical size of a sender/receiver buffer which is previously set in order to transmit data. In order to improve the conventional TCP in an ultrahigh speed communication network environment, a method for multiple-connecting the TCP in parallel and transmitting mass data through a parallel transmission of data has been developed. Also, a method for increasing sizes of a sender buffer and a receiver buffer transmitting data as much as possible to the network at a time has been developed. The sender buffer and the receiver buffer temporarily store transmitted data therein until it is confirmed whether data are normally transmitted.
However, in order to transmit mass data by the above methods, the sender buffer and the receiver buffer should each has the greatest size. It reduces the efficiency of the conventional TCP. Since the conventional TCP does not know a speed of an ultrahigh speed communication network in use each time the conventional TCP is used, it executes a packet loss-based transmission control algorithm within a physical size of a sender/receiver buffer which is previously set in order to transmit data. Accordingly, when congestion does not occur through an ultrahigh speed grid network, the conventional TCP cannot transmit a packet having a size greater than a previously set size of sender/receiver buffer.
The reason is because the conventional TCP has been developed to control a network congestion as the main object. It is also because a method for controlling a total amount of packets per a RTT capable of transmitting the packets as the means for controlling congestion is limited to a size of TCT sender/receiver buffer.
As stated previously, the conventional TCP has a structural problem that a maximal transmission performance and a bandwidth searching function are limited to a physical size of a receiving window buffer. For such reasons, in order to prevent the occurrence of a congestion in a network, a TCP transmission control study in consideration of 1:1 communication environment has been concentrated based on a congestion network. Currently, an ultrahigh speed communication network is quickly constructed according to a development of the newest communication technology. A many-to-many communication-based computing technology such as a grid computing has been developed and is widely used. The grid computing uses one resource having an excellent performance by using different computing resources connected to one another through a network.
In the grid computing, communications between participating computing resource groups are frequently achieved. Every time a conventional TCP connection for a computing is performed, after a congestion state of a network is searched, the TCP connection is set. Accordingly, short connections between computing resources in a group like the grid computing are frequently performed, causing lowering a performance of the conventional TCP.
Also, a grid network environment is geographically dispersed, and cooperates with computing resources of high performance, which are dispersed from all parts of the world regardless of constructions and areas by using a network. The TCP should efficiently perform a transmission function of a high performance in a non-congestion state which frequently occurs in an ultrahigh speed communication network. The TCP should efficiently operate in a dispersion parallel computing environment between special computer groups. Therefore, a requirement of an improvement for a data transmission control efficiently operating in such new environments has been on the rise.